What Blossomed by the Falls
by Jacynth the Echidna
Summary: Sonic is thinking about Shadow as he is running across the world. He stumbles into Shadow by a waterfall. SONADOW ONESHOT. MILD YAOI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


This is my first time attempting to write a story so please no flames just constructive criticism. (I'm only 13 so cut me some slack) All characters belong to Sega.

I am really excited to write this so without further ado, let us begin!

What Blossomed by the Falls

With Eggman out of commission the gang finally got a chance to just kick back and relax. Except for a certain speedy blue that is. Sonic was again running to his hearts content. Or so it looked. Sonic was actually thinking about something. Or should I say someONE.

After their last battle together, when they had separated Sonic had felt that something in his heart was missing. He tried to find out what in his life was out of place. After thinking about it for approximately 3 weeks, he was sure of what it was. He loved his ebony counterpart.

Sonics PoV

I'm sure I love him. So why am I never able to tell him? Is it because I fear rejection? Perhaps it's because I don't want him to know that I'm gay? It was true the cobalt hedgehog was gay. But he knew for sure that he loved shadow. He loved him with all the love in his heart. He would do anything for him. He was unquestionably doubtless about it.

As he ran to his hearts desire across the plains, up and down the mountains, through the forests, and past the waterfalls of the world, his sensitive ears heard a voice. A very familiar voice. It was singing. The voice was soft and mellow but expressed feeling in a way that made passionate confession sound like sarcasm in the ears of the beholder.

He strained his ears to hear the voice beyond the roaring waterfall. The voice was singing – Sonic froze - The voice was singing a love song!

Shadow's PoV

Expressing his feelings. That's what he was doing. Expressing his feelings. He loved the cobalt one. He knew it. The mere absence of the emerald eyed one that meant so much to him hurt. He, for some reason, could never tell the blue speedster that he loved him. He could never express himself in front of his love. But here he was setting his love lusting anguished soul free hoping fervently that his dearest love, loved him too.

His crimson eyes said more than is words ever could. They expressed a passion unlike any heard of. His voice was just a way he could temporarily release himself from this agonizing pain in his heart.

"Oh my dearest love, you mean so much to me,

Why can I never return my feelings to thee,

When white doves fly beyond the sunset,

I hope you know that I will always love you.

My sorrow and regret, leaves me pained,

My heart tells me you know those times I feigned

That I was alright although all I needed,

Was for you to know no matter what, I will always love you.

Sonic's PoV

Shadow? Shadow was the one singing? But how? Why? Who does he love? His mind was in internal conflict trying to decide whether or no he should go to Shadow. He finally decides he will go to Shadow.

"Shadow?"

Shadow's PoV

Shadow heard his name. Slowly he turned. Hesitatingly he asked

"Faker?"

"Yes it's me Shadow. I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice you know."

Shadow blushed. He was caught singing by none other than the one he loved! He didn't know whether to be angry at Sonic for sneaking up and eavesdropping him, or to confess what he truly felt. Suddenly his emotions went haywire.

He collapsed onto his knees right before Sonic.

"Shadow!" He could hear Sonic scream.

He felt arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. He started to sob uncontrollably. No sound came out of his mouth but his body wracked with sobs and tears ran unchecked down his face. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had held his true emotions in beneath expressionless eyes but he couldn't keep them in any longer.

All his memories spilled out along with his tears especially the ones with Sonic in them. He truly loved him but he had never told him so. His body contracted with a new burst of tears.

Beside him he could hear Sonic comforting him, telling him it was all going to be alright and that he loved him... Wait! Sonic loved him?

"You love me?"

Sonic's PoV

What have I done? Sonic asked to himself. He had just blurted out his biggest secret to his rival, the one he loved. How could he explain himself... Unless he told Shadow the truth. Taking a deep breath, he lifted Shadow's head with one hand.

Shadow's PoV

Shadow's eyes widened as he felt his head being lifted. He opened his eyes and saw those glistening emeralds that he loved so much. His eyes widened as Sonic started to speak.

"My dearest dearest love, my heart breaks without your constant presence. I cannot bear to go through another day without you. My head tells me something in my heart is missing. My heart tells me you can fill that empty space in me. I love you with all the love in my heart. But now the question is, will you love me back?

Shadow's crimson eyes filled with joy, love, and longing as he replied,

"Oh my dearest love, you mean so much to me,

Why can I never return my feelings to thee,

When white doves fly beyong the sunset,

I hope you know that I will always love you."

Sonic's PoV

Sonic gasped. Shadow was singing about him! He loved him as much as Sonic loved him! Sonic wrapped Shadow into a warm embrace. Whispering softly in his ear

"I could see that when you cried, it was not because you were weak but because you had been strong for too long. I promise that now you will never stand alone because I will always stand right beside you. I love you more than you could possibly know Shadow.

"I know because that is how much I love you dearest."

Shadow's PoV

Shadow felt himself pulled towards Sonic. His lips made contact with something soft. He didn't have to open his eyes. He knew what it was. He returned the kiss. Their contact was gentle but held more passion than anyone would have thought possible.

As the two new lovers sat on the ledge near the waterfall the sun set bathing them in a warm golden glow as the silently fell asleep in each others arms.

Well that's it! How's that for a first try. Please review.


End file.
